Due to flourishing developments of information technology, electronic products currently in market such as computers have been commonly applied to our daily lives nowadays. In particular, notebook computers are capable of replacing conventional desktop computers of relatively larger size to save precious space on desks, and most importantly their compact size is easy and convenient for carrying around which meets the users' requirements for mobility convenience. As such, the light weighted, compact-size notebook computers are increasingly popular because they are able to satisfy the users' demands.
In terms of the local computer system market, the sales volume of notebook computers have gradually exceeded that of desktop computers. To a certain group of people who needs immense mobility and constant traveling, notebook computers which can be easily placed in a handbag, back bag or hand carry for immediate use if necessary, have thus become the best choice for consumers and often are deemed the primary choice for buying as a first computer. Therefore most computer manufacturers strive to put continuing efforts into researching and developing new designs for their computers in order to win consumers' favors, especially to satisfy the ongoing demands for easy-to-carry and slim computer profile.
The electronic products often seen on market such as notebook computers assembly as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in which a main unit casing assembly 1 coupled to a liquid crystal display part (not shown) is composed by a main unit top cover 2 having a certain thickness and a main unit bottom cover 4, said main unit top cover 2 respectively formed with an electrically conductive circuit board (not shown) exposed thereto with a keyboard 22, a touch-control panel 24, and an array of shortcut keys 26 by a first opening 21, a second opening 23 and a third opening 25. The main unit bottom cover 4 is assembled onto the main unit top cover 2 to form a containing space 42 for accommodating necessary components and devices therein.
The main unit casing assembly 1 is further formed with a plurality of extending grooves and connecting ports so as to electrically connect outwardly to peripheral devices such as CD-ROM, hard disc, recording device, power supply and floppy disc, etc. for expanding the functionality of the computer mainframe. Therefore it is not illustrated herein because it is well-known prior art in order to simplify the illustrated drawings. The main unit top cover 2 and the main unit bottom cover 4 further comprise elements disclosed in the prior arts such as buckling and fastening members, or locking elements for locking screws (not shown) so as to fasten the main unit top cover 2 and the bottom cover 4 thereto.
In assembling said main unit casing assembly 1, the keyboard 22, the touch control panel 24, and the array of shortcut keys 26 each being respectively exposed to the outside of the main unit top cover 2 to form a first opening 21, a second opening 23 and a third opening 25, thereby fastening the main unit top cover 2 with the main unit bottom cover 4 by a plurality of fastening elements to accomplish the main unit casing assembly 1, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
A conventional notebook main unit casing assembly 1 has to accommodate peripheral devices such as a keyboard 22, a touch control panel 24, and an array of shortcut keys 26 composed by a containing space 42 on the top cover 2, after assembling the main unit top cover 2 and the main unit bottom cover 4, the overall height H of the main unit casing is a combination of the height of the main unit top cover 2 ‘h1’ and the main unit bottom cover 4 ‘h2’, therefore the thickness of the main unit casing assembly cannot be reduced effectively and fails to meet the demand of profile miniaturization of electronic products.
Moreover, the foregoing main unit top cover 2 is generally made of larger scale molding injection that result in costly molding tools, and also is inefficient to fabricate compared to that of smaller scale molding injection. Inevitably the overall high material cost directly affects the unit price of sales, making it relatively high and unfavorable in the market.